Life Was Never Simple
by Leo-chan
Summary: It's the middle of winter... what's a girl to do when she has a date with a god? A FMP x MaLoRa crossover fic.


Title: Her life was never simple  
Author: Leo-chan Shima  
Series: A Full Metal Panic and Matantei Loki Ragnarok crossover fic  
Rating: PG-13. Definately  
A.N.: This is an AU. Really. It is. XD Please, for the love of god, don't flame me. This fic spurred because of an LJ RPG community called Cross University. There are so many crossed-over couples that it's not even funny. (Really it is. XD) So, the characters will stay a mystery. Too bad. Won't say who's paired in this. XD Enjoy the fic! 

-----------

She looked down at her watch, impatience running through her body like fire. Currently she was settled on a railing near the staircase leading to a walkway bridge.

"A date..." She whispered, a smile spreading on her face.

"Why yes, a date with me, my darling Canary." With that a pair of warm arms wrapped around her shoulders, holding her closely above the rail. His scent... the scent of warm cinnamon and sugar filled her nose and she took a deep breath, taking him in with all of her being.

"You're late." The canary murmured, eyes flittering to look at her date from the side with a mischievous grin, "... I didn't think gods were allowed to be late."

Her companion just returned the grin with a grin of his own before nipping at her ear in response, "... gods can do as they please, my dear." The canary shivered with a small delight when he nipped her ear. With that, he pulled himself away from her and spread out his arms as she turned around to look at him with amusement, "But if you must know... I was getting transportation for us."

"Transportation?" The god turned and motioned with a hand to a red impala that was parked running at the side of the road next to them. The canary's eyes widened with surprise and shock at the foreign car sitting there waiting to be driven.

"You can't be serious! ... do you even know how to drive this thing!" The response she received was a chuckle before he took her hand gently into hers before leading her around the railing and to the car. The god opened the passenger's side for her and motioned for her to sit herself down. "... didn't I say that the gods could do as they please? Besides, this is a special occasion and I plan on making this day special."

A small flash of sadness crossed the canary's eyes as she buckled herself up. She waited until her date was situated on his side of the car before smiling at him with adoration, "... So, where exactly are we going today anyway?"

"... I've read that normal Japanese dates are going to a local and popular amusement park for the whole day, then eating out at a place for most likely dinner... and then from there..." The god let his voice trail off as he started the car, if not a bit jerkily.

His canary, however, just watched him as he slightly fumbled with the navigation, "... didn't you tell me at one point that you didn't like cars?" The look that crossed his face was mixed with shock and embarrassment before he looked away chuckling coolly to hide how he was feeling. "... I can do anything if you're with me..."

His quiet confession amongst the wind blowing past them was almost non-existent, but his little bird picked it up and it caused a very modest blush to spread on her cheeks. Instead of verbally responding, she reached over with a petite hand and held it over his that was currently on the stick shift.

They rode like that for the rest of the way, making idly chatter about the sights that were passing by. It took them about 30 minutes to reach their destination. They had made it to Yochimi World, whose mascot was a large blue penguin.

The duo escaped the confines of the rented car, which the canary realized that her god had been more than happy to leave, and made their way into the amusement park with their attractions, and bright colors and fun rides; their hands never leaving each other as they inter-changeably dragged the other to different rides.

When no one looked, kisses were exchanged along with endearing glances and bright smiles. To them, the world was perfect the way it was now. They were in love and nothing should get in the way of their being together. On different rides, he let his fingers caress the bare of her arm, sending chills down her spine.

To retaliate, on very fast and bumpy rides, she'd let her hot breath touch his ear on multiple occasions, causing her to become smug in attentions as he blushed with embarrassment. To think a god could be woo'ed by a woman such as his canary.

The game of tease continued for the rest of the day even after they left the park in late afternoon. Hand in hand, the canary glanced up at the god that had tricked her into giving her heart to him. The sky was beginning to turn colors and despite the very light red hue the sun was giving, he was perfect to her.

"... hm? What is it?" Her god had turned to look at her in her daze and was looking a bit worried, "... Are you alright?"

His worry caused her eyes to start watering. She felt her inner dams begin to crack under all the pressure that she was under, "Of course... why wouldn't I be? ... I.. I'm with you... on a perfect day... and... and I... and I..." The last of her sentence died past her sobs. On that bridge, over the highway that led to the parking lot, his canary's brown eyes spilled a waterfall of tears only to fall onto his shirt as he gathered her into his arms and held her tightly to him.

She felt his hand run through her long hair, trying to soothe her of a pain that suffocated her very being. He knew nothing could rid her of the pain, but, he felt it was his right to comfort his darling woman. Holding her amongst the massive crowds of people, uncaring of who saw, was the only thing that mattered to him.

"... I... I'm sorry... I just... I can't..." Her forehead was adorned with a light and caring kiss, helping ebb away the tears that were coming forth, "Shhh... don't apologize for letting out how you feel." He reached down and with a gentle thumb, wiped her tear stained cheeks dry while kissing the tears on her eyes away, "Do you feel better though?"

When he received a nod from her, the god pulled himself away to look down at her appearance, "We ready to go to dinner?" His canary shook her head quickly, "... I don't want to go to dinner. I just want to be with you for a little while more." She glanced up at him, face glowing with unshed tears and a pure embarrassment.

"If that is what my lady wishes of me... then her humble servant shall strive to fufill that wish." With one hand, he motioned her to the parking lot, and with the other, grasped her hand in his, filling her with the smallest strength. A small smile broke on her lips as she and her god walked to the car hand tightly in the other hand.

When they got into the vehicle, they drove anywhere and everywhere. The wind whipped their hair in every direction and the smell of the sea wafted into their noses. On the ride, the smiled at each other, they laughed and talked about everything and nothing.

"There's one place... that I want to go before the day is over."

The god looked over at his beautiful canary whose beauty radiated with the reddening of the sky. It took him a moment to pay attention back onto the road, wanting nothing more than to crash this infernal machine man had made, "... and where is that my dear? A store? Or what about some food?"

"I want ice cream.. in that place."

"That place, hm?" A small wistful smile spread on his lips as he drove through the city. After many moments, he pulled over to the side of the road, "... can you wait for me here? I need to return the car." She looked around and the same wistful smile spread, "I'd wait forever if need be."

The canary exited the car and began walking through the neighborhood. She heard the sound of the car driving off, but, her feet were in charge now as she moved by memory to a small in neighborhood park for small children.

She led herself to sit down upon one of the many benches the small park had to offer. The sky was now a myrad of different hues ranging from yellow to purple. The little bird didn't know how long she had been sitting at the bench, but when the sky had halfway become purple, a hand holding out an ice cream cone peeked over her shoulder and stopped in front of her.

"Just as you like it... chocolate and orange cream. The ice cream vendor looked at me odd when I asked for these when it's so cold outside." His hot breath whispered against her ear, sending happy chills down her spine. She reached up and took the offered cone and licked at the first scoop happily.

Swiftly, he moved around the bench and sat next to her, holding her hand as they both ate their ice cream in silence, watching as the sun settled farther down the horizon. It wasn't until the sun was only half in the sky that the two had finished their treats. Even then, they said nothing as they settled their heads against each other, taking in each others presence.

When the final rays of the sun set beyond the earth, her god let out a small and very heavy sigh while nuzzling his cheek into the crown of her head, smelling the scent of her hair that smelt faintly like sweet honey. "... I need to go now."

"... I know." Came her small voice, "... The father of the gods can't wait. That's what you said right?" The two of them stood, hands still entwined within each other as they moved to an empty part of the park.

"Yes. I don't know when or if I'll come back." He gazed down at his love he had found. She was trying to keep herself together and it tore him apart that he was the one to pull her romantic dream at the seams.

The little canary stood there head down staring down at his large hands within hers, "Why! Why do you have to go to that stupid place!" She pulled her hands from his and started beating onto his chest, her tears coming back full force, "It's not fair! I don't want you to leave! What about our dreams? What about our life!"

His eyes widened and he reached up to grasp her shoulders to try and at least restrain her from doing too much physical damage. She was a force to be reckoned with when angry. "All those days together, everything we've been through... I don't want this to be the end! ... I don't want this to be the end because I lo-.."

The god had captured his canary's red lips, silencing her with a kiss that could shake the nine worlds. All of her protests melted away within the kiss as she clung tightly to him, letting her eyes slide close while returning the kiss in full.

Snow had begun to fall around the two, encasing them in a small blanket of pure white, as pure as their feeling for each other.

He pulled himself away from her delicious tasting lips and leaned his forehead against hers, reaching forward to take both of her hands in his tightly, "... I do too, you know I do. But, I don't want to leave knowing you're pining away alone. Don't let me be the last. Live. Live for me." He waited for a moment until she gave in and nodded to his request. Leaning his head up, he placed one more kiss upon her forehead before he dissapeared from her presence.

There the little bird stood, alone and the fleeting warmth of his kiss on her forehead retreating through the cold. She opened her eyes and looked up at the dark sky, watching as the snow fell in small flakes around her.

Her eyes adjusted to the dark of the sky only to be struck with curiosity as a blue feather floated down from the heavens and into the palm of her hand. She closed her hand around it and smiled, feeling the feather morph in her hand to a small cool object inside her palm.

-----------

Two months later -

"... 'Good bye, Loki.' ... was what I had said before I went home." Holding up the small golden ring in her hand, the canary held it between her fingers and held it up to the morning light, watching as it glistened brightly.

Letting the piece of jewelry fall in her hand, she set it down next to the image of her mother and smiled, "I'm off to my second year of school now. I'll be home later." Picking up her school bag, Kaname Chidori left her apartment to a new day, new experiences and new people that would end up changing the rest of her life as she knew it.

Her life was never simple.

-----------

Ending Notes:

Yes, that's right. I paired Loki and Kaname together. For placement, if I were to go with the original time lines, Kaname would have just turned 16 a month prior to this.  
What of Loki you ask? No, it's not little Loki. Kakusei!Loki is from before Odin banished him and sealed him away in a child's body. Actually, the way the story is, Loki is leaving to his doom that will inevitably leave him stuck somewhere else in Japan. XD;

Honestly, this is a one shot, but there's a very good potential for more, me thinks. Go ahead, comment and tell me you'd like to see more, or just to say it was good. It'll give me encouragement. Really. XD Thanks for reading!

3 Leo


End file.
